zero_sumfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldwin
Baldwin & Parastu (B&P) is a Mexican-based firearm manufacturer that was founded in 0325. Its corporate HQ are located in Leon’s suburbs. Since 0350, its semi-automatic Bolt handguns have become standard issues to ESU’s armed forces. They are the only manufacturer of this scale to produce their guns by hand. They have also gained reputation for their large ammunition production, including specialized ammunition. Their main competitor in that domain is MAT. History Early In 0271, Henri Baldwin and Reyhan Parastu imposed themselves on the gunsmithing market by hand-manufacturing a compact heavy revolver line of reputable reliability. They gained a large popularity thanks to the intricate work poured into their guns, that were often referred as works of art, especially compared to the other companies, since most of them simply print their products. After their initial success, they branched out and started manufacturing different lines of handguns, always by hand. Piracy scandal Towards the end of the Ore Belt Rebellion, multiple sources claimed that a large quantity of rebel weapons had been directly purchased from B&P. It was a surprising claim, considering that all B&P weapons are closely traced by the company. After a year-long investigation, it was finally discovered that the few weapons that were indeed sold to rebels by B&P were acquired through legal means, while the vast majority of guns used in the war were in fact counterfeits sold by a shadow company. Nevertheless, this left a marking prejudice on the manufacturer’s reputation. Modern days After the stock hit it received from the previous scandal, B&P decided to diversify their business in order to provide damping against the gun market volatility. They bought several manufacturing plants on Earth and Mars dedicated to ammunition production and invested into expanding them, with incontestable success. In January 0325, B&P announced they would manufacture limited edition sub-machine gun designs. Since then, it ran several other lines of limited editions. Depending on the year, they would sell rifles, shotguns, or personal defense weapons. Since 0360, B&P opened B&P WEAR, a new apparel branch to their holding company. Main product lines B&P has produced well over 100 lines of handguns and revolvers. For ease of clarity, only the top 5 models of each category are listed below. Revolvers B&P Model 1: The first revolver line manufactured by the company. Has long since been discontinued, although it is not rare to still find functional products owned as heirlooms; a telltale of its reliability. B&P Model 3.5: The current version of the company’s flagship revolver. Slightly hefty, accurate. Altar: On command revolver that is entirely engraved by the current workmaster of B&P. As a revolver, it is as reliable as it gets. Like most of their products, it is almost entirely made out of steel and is as such quite heavy. Very, very expensive. Usually commissioned by people for whom money is merely a tool. 12 have been manufactured so far. B&P PB: Ultra-heavy revolver, it is chambered for cartridges whose caliber is usually used in anti-materiel firearms. Started as a limited run but eventually became a standard line of its own as demand rose. Expressly not recommended to fire this gun one-handed. The name stands for Phat Boi. B&P PB+: Plus-sized version of the B&P Phat Boi, the “B&P Phatter Boi” was designed and manufactured as a very limited edition in response to Cerberus’ Malo line. B&P statement was “When they Cerberus manage to one-up this one, we will reveal the PB++, AKA Phattest Boi. We are actually very excited to show it, but we will wait.”. Note: this “gun” cannot physically be fired one-handed. Semi-automatic Pistols B&P Bolt: B&P’s initial handgun line; it was designed after the Cerberus P-K7 Thunder and shares many similarities with it. Currently the standard issued handgun in the main ESU divisions. B&P Model 1234: Extremely heavy full titanium handgun produced as a limited edition. 5 of these were produced, with 4 of them sold to the highest bidders, and the first one was kept by the company and displayed in a casing above the HQ reception desk. The name stems from how long it is realistically possible to hold it at arm’s length. Alter Ego: Similar to the Altar revolvers, but applied to a custom version of the Bolt. B&P SupCom: Super compact handgun mostly used by bodyguards. A very easily concealable carry. One Liner: Full auto handgun. Very high rate of fire with decent recoil control. Just as heavy as most of the other B&P products. Category:Organizations Category:Weapon Manufacturers